Thetis
by black roses 00
Summary: Warning:OOC, AR, Typo, Garing! Sudah 4 bulan ternyata. Apa yang terjadi? Yuk ikuti saja ceritanya.


Sudah 4 bulan ternyata.

* * *

**Disclaimer **:

**Saint Seiya** milik Kurumada Masami

**Warning :**

_OOC, AR, Typo, Garing_

* * *

**Thetis?**

**By: Black Roses 00**

* * *

"Yo, Thetis pagi." Sapa Caça.

"Pagi Io-_sama_, Baian-_sama_, Caça-_sama_, dan Krishna-_sama_." Sapa Thetis.

"Ada masalah apa, Thetis? Kau kelihatan pucat." Tanya Krishna perihatin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Thetis dengan senyum seadanya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Thetis!" Io memperingati.

"Tidak apa kok Io-_sama_, saya kelelahan saja." Jawab Thetis meyakinkan.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita masuk, Poseidon-_sama _sudah menunggu di dalam." Ajak Baian.

Mereka berlima masuk dan mengadakan pertemuan yang kali ini berjalan lancar.

Biasanya kalau Io tidak adu mulut dengan Isaac, maka Kanon yang adu mulut dengan Sorrento.

Jika tidak terjadi adu mulut maka Caça akan menjahilin Krishna dan Baian.

Akhirnya Thetis kalang kabut karena Poseidon naik darah, hingga harus diberikan pertolongan pertama. Ya penyakit Poseidon kalau tidak darah tinggi ya darah rendah.

Kali ini berjalan lancar hingga selesai dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Thetis, wajahmu pucat! Ada apa?" tanya Poseidon yang menyadarinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Poseidon-_sama_." Jawab Thetis dengan canggung.

"Tapi, kali ini pucat sekali loh Thetis! Apa kamu make upnya kepucatan ya?" tanya Poseidon dengan muka perihatin.

"Itu benar Thetis, apa kamu sedang sakit?" tanya Kanon.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Thetis?" tanya Sorrento.

"Kalau ada masalah cerita sama kami!" kali ini Caça. Caça kalau sama Thetis ada respek sedikit.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Kanon-_sama_ Sorrento-_sama _dan Caça-_sama_." Jawab Thetis dengan malu.

Tentu saja malu kalau diperhatikan semua _General_ dan Junjungannya sendiri.

"Ayo cerita Thetis, siapa tahu kita semua bisa bantu." Tawar si Isaac.

"Jadi, sudah 4 bulan aku tak datang bulan ini. Kalau di tanya panic ya tentu saja saya takut terkena penyakit serius." Jelas Thetis.

"Thetis, anu kamu... hamil, ya?" tanya Io dengan takut.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Thetis dengan sedikit kesal. " Kalian tahu kalau aku tidak dekat siapapun! Aku tidur sendiri!" ucapnya dengan emosi sedikit.

"Ya maaf Thetis, lagi pula hanya pemikiran saja kok!" ucap Io dengan takut.

"Tunggu, biar aku coba hubungi seseorang." Ujar Poseidon.

Maka semua yang di sana menunggu dengan sabar.

Sementara Poseidon sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang melalui _Handphone_nya.

"_Halo, Dewa Poseidon ada menghubungiku?" _tanya seorang di sebereng telepon sana.

"Begini Dewi Athena, salah satu bawahan saya sedang mengalami gangguan datang bulan. Adakah seorang saint yang handal dalam ilmu pengobatan?"

"_Bagaiama ya, Shun sedang berada di Underworld. Mungkin anda bisa minta tolong Camus saja untuk membantumu. Tunggu biar aku sambungkan." _Ujar Dewi Athena itu.

"Ya, yang cepat ya." Jawab Poseidon seadanya.

"_Halo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _tanya seorang pria di seberang sana.

"Begini, salah satu bawahan sepertinya kurang sehat, bagaimana kalau kamu tanyakan langsung ke orangnya?" tanya Poseidon.

"_Baiklah."_ Jawabnya.

Thetis mengambil _handphone _Poseidon.

"Halo?" salam Thetis.

"_Kamu yang sedang mengalami gangguan datang bulan, itu?" _tanya Camus.

"Iya."

"_Berat badanmu, Tinggi badanmu dan apa kamu sering setres?"_ tanya Camus.

"Berat XX kg, tinggi XX,X m, ya kadng-kadang suka berat pikiran." Jawab Thetis.

"_Sering-sering minum air. Nama obatnya nanti aku kirim via SMS, nanti kamu minum 2 kali pagi dan malam setelah makan."_ Jelas Camus yang sepertinya mengerti.

Thetis dan Camus memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Tak lama kemudian resep dari Camus datang dan di beli oleh Kanon.

Thetis dengan rajin memakan obatnya dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya sehat kembali dan lancar lagi datang bulannya.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ngaco banget ini buatnya. Kok bisa dapet ide ini?

Sudahlah lanjut.

* * *

_**Omake**_

Sudah pagi ternyata.

"GGGGGYYYYYAAAA!"

Kanon, Sorrento dan yang lainnya kaget saat mendengar teriakan yang mirip Thetis itu.

Segera saja mereka menuju kamar Thetis dan masuk kedalamnya.

Thetis yang tekejut melempar mereka semua dengan benda yang bisa di jangkau Thetis sambil berteriak, "BAKA!" dan mengkunci pintunya.

"Ada apa sih?" ucap Kanon sambil menggosok wajahnya yang terhantam jam beker.

"Mungkin tembus." Ucap Caça.

"Dasar bikin orang panik saja." Isaac komentar.

"Sudahlah Thetis bukannya sudah baik-baik saja." Sorrento mengengahi.

"Sudahlah kita balik ke ruang sarapan, Poseidon sama sudah menunggu." Krishna mengajak. Dan setujui yang lain.

"Thetis, kami ke ruang sarapan dulu!" Baian memberi tahu Thetis.

"Sudah yuk, Baian." Io mengajak Baian.


End file.
